To determine the state of batteries in motor vehicles, the quantities temperature, current, and/or voltage are typically measured and processed using suitable algorithms. A microcontroller or an appropriate arithmetic unit is typically used for this purpose. Measuring shunts and inductive current sensors such as compensation sensors, fluxgate elements, or Hall elements are generally used to measure current.
European Patent Application No. EP-A 1 435 524 describes a battery sensor unit having a fastening device that is attachable directly to a pole of a motor vehicle battery, the fastening device and a battery sensor being combined to form an integrated component. The battery sensor device is adapted to typical battery pole troughs in terms of its size and shape. In addition, the battery sensor is composed of a planar measuring shunt and an electronic unit, the measuring shunt being designed as a resistor element having two resistor terminals designed as mechanical supports.